The Thief Who Stole True Love
by Clara Barton
Summary: Legend had it that only his true love could rescue him from the dragon. But everyone knows that legends are the things drunken sailors tell each other. A 2x5 Valentine's fairy tale for Amberly.


A/N: Just a fun little fluffy smut thing for Amberly for Valentine's Day.

Warnings: angst, smut, language, violence (the usual)

Pairings: 2x5

 _The Thief Who Stole True Love, A (Smutty) Fairy Tale_

Wufei rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. He frowned as his eyes travelled over the wooden beams and it took him a moment to realize where he was.

He was in the temple guest hall. He was in a room.

For the first time in ten years, Wufei woke up in a _room_ with a ceiling overhead and a window to the side, soft morning light filtering in through the trees and dancing across his bed.

He wasn't in a cave. Wasn't chained to a rock. Wasn't the prisoner of a man eating dragon that had terrorized the valley for centuries, that could only be appeased with the gift of human servants.

He wasn't the prisoner of a dragon anymore. But he was still a prisoner.

Wufei got out of the bed and glared at the finery laid out for him. A gift from the temple. The white breeches and doublet were embroidered with gold and silver thread, the white tunic made of fine linen and the white stockings smooth and without a single imperfection.

Wufei hadn't seen such well made clothes in ten years, not since he had left his parents home and walked up the mountain and into the dragon's lair.

In the courtyard outside his room, Wufei could hear the sound of acolytes gossiping.

"...last of his line. They say the dragon killed his family."

"I heard the dragon was a wizard who chose the prince because he was so beautiful. I heard the wizard turned him into a -"

"Oh come on! A dragon that turns into a wizard?"

"No, you idiot. The wizard turns into a dragon."

"But you said -"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sounds like you did." A pause and then, "He is beautiful though. The Prince. I'm glad he was rescued."

"It's nice, isn't it? The pain of losing his family, the horror of being locked up in a cave for ten years - at least he was rescued by his true love."

Wufei snorted in disgust.

What a complete load of shit.

It was true enough that he was the last of his line, the last of his clan still alive. Of course, he hadn't been ten years ago when he volunteered to serve the dragon in the stead of his cousin, Meilin. _Then_ he had been a second son who disappointed his family by spending more time in the temple's archives than he did learning martial arts.

While Wufei had not assumed serving the dragon would be easy, he had also underestimated just how horrific it would be. And then the rescue attempts had begun.

Wufei wasn't sure how, wasn't sure _why_ but some rumor must have spread through the valley that he could be freed from service to the dragon if he was saved by his one true love.

The first rescue attempt had been made by some glory-seeking prince Wufei had never heard of. The dragon had dispatched him with ease. Three more princes, two knights and one temple priest later and both Wufei and the dragon had grown weary of the attempts. No one was powerful enough or cunning enough to get past the dragon's defenses; at least not until Meilin tried.

She almost succeeded, too, had managed to reach Wufei's cell - the first to do so - before the dragon woke and dispatched her with a fiery roar that left Wufei covered in her ashes. The dragon had decided that the only way to stop the incessant stream of would-be true loves was to destroy the palace of Wufei's clan, to prove to the rest of the valley that there could be no future in which the dragon did not get his way.

It had been five years between the death of Meilin and the arrival of Wufei's rescuer. Five years during which Wufei had given up hope, during which he had learned to feel nothing but cold rage, during which he had learned to hate the sunrise for it meant another day of slavery.

It was true enough that Wufei had finally been rescued, but if the man who had rescued him was Wufei's true love then the gods had a crueler sense of humor than even their sense of justice.

Wufei walked over to the window and flung open the shutters.

The two acolytes stared at him, horrified to have been caught, and then ran away.

It was a small thing, a petty thing, but Wufei allowed himself a smirk.

Ten years away from other humans had done nothing to encourage his patience for idiots.

He dressed slowly, even though he knew he could not avoid his fate.

Yesterday the priests had bathed him. For the first time in ten years Wuei had stood fully naked, without shackles, without manacles, without the rags that his clothing had become. It had been a glorious feeling, to be so free and to feel _clean_ for the first time in a decade. He had felt such hope then.

Until the high priest announced that Wufei would marry his rescuer, his _true love_ the next day in order to please the gods.

And so it was that Wufei found himself leaving one prison only to enter another.

-o-

The temple was crowded with people who had travelled from all over the valley to celebrate. It was hard for Wufei, to realize that they were celebrating the death of the dragon just as much as they were celebrating the fact that he was being given into slavery once again.

Of course, _they_ didn't see it that way. They saw it as Wufei getting his happily ever after. They didn't pause to consider the fact that Wufei was being married off to a stranger that he had known for less than forty-eight hours. They didn't consider the fact that Wufei had literally no say in the matter.

At least before, with the dragon, he had volunteered.

Wufei had definitely not volunteered for _this._

The ceremony was thanking brief, and after the priest intoned a warning to be eternally faithful, he linked their hands together and bade them to seal their union with a kiss.

Wufei stared into the blue eyes of his rescuer and only barely refrained from turning and offering his cheek when the other man leaned in and pressed his lips quickly and firmly to Wufei's.

Wufei had never given much thought as to who his true love would be - he had assumed that he would die alone and miserable in the cave, roasted one evening when the dragon grew bored with him. But even if Wufei _had_ taken the time to contemplate who his true love would be, he was certain that it would not have been the man that took his hand and led him through the cheering crowds and out into the sunlight.

Duo Maxwell.

The man had introduced himself in the cave with a grin and a jaunty wave as he climbed down from the corpse of the dragon he had slain.

A thief.

He had heard about the cave, had come to the valley for the express purpose of looting it for hidden treasures and in the process he had woken the dragon.

Wufei had watched the whole encounter, from the man's gleeful exploration of the dragon's jewels to his look of terror when the dragon rose above him and shot a pillar of fire that only barely missed when the man dove to safety. The man had rooted around for a weapon, had been desperate to defend himself and had latched onto the first thing he found - a scythe that gleamed in the moonlight as he raised it above his head and plunged it into the dragon's heart.

Wufei, Prince of the Long Clan, last of his line, had just been married to a thief who had had to steal even his own name.

Beside him, Duo grinned and waved at the people wishing them well. Even though Wufei didn't know him, had only exchanged a handful of words, none of them kind, after the other man had freed him, Wufei could tell that the grin was fake, the cheer forced.

He wondered why.

Duo Maxwell had just become wealthy and famous in one fell swoop. He was the hero of the valley, the possessor of the dragon's riches, and the beneficiary of a sizable reward. Not to mention Wufei Chang's unwilling lifelong companionship.

The temple had arranged for a feast, to commemorate the day and celebrate the new couple, but Duo insisted that they needed to leave, that he had somewhere to be and that he and his new husband could not stay even the handful of hours it would take to eat with the people from the valley.

As much as Wufei dreaded what Duo's insistent plans were, he was grateful that he would not have to sit among these people and feign happiness.

Duo led Wufei to a pair of saddled horses. Both animals had bulging saddlebags, no doubt stuffed with the thief's loot.

Duo offered Wufei a hand up but Wufei sneered and easily mounted the horse without assistance.

Duo rolled his eyes and mounted his own horse. He waved again to the crowd and then he set off.

Wufei glared at the retreating horse for a moment, debating whether or not it would be possible to simply ride off in the other direction. He looked over his shoulder and saw the baleful stare of the high priest. The man's gray eyes seemed to bore into Wufei's soul. Seemed to sense his plan. The high priest shook his head, once, and it sent a chill of apprehension through Wufei.

He spurred his horse after the thief.

-o-

It was nightfall by the time they reached an inn at the foothills of the southern mountains that guarded the entrance to the valley from the sea.

Wufei had never been to this village, had never encountered any of the people in the inn, but they all knew who he was. Who Duo was.

They were cheered and toasted when Duo asked for a room for the evening. The inn keeper insisted on giving Duo and Wufei her own room for the night, saying that one of the narrow beds in her rented rooms was no place to spend a wedding night.

Duo flushed, his pale face turning bright red while Wufei merely scowled. The other inn patrons cheered and shouted out advice as the two men were led upstairs.

The inn keeper showed them to her room, making a show of folding back the duvet on the large bed and placing a jar of ointment on one of the beside tables. She patted them on the cheeks, wished them a sleepless night, and closed the door behind her.

"By the gods I thought this day would never end," Duo groaned.

Wufei looked over at him and arched an eyebrow when Duo kicked off his boots and then flung himself face down onto the bed.

"Who knew being a big damn hero was so exhausting," he said into the sheets.

"All you did was slay a dragon that stood between you and something you wanted to steal," Wufei snapped.

Duo rolled over on the bed and looked at him.

"Well I saved you too, Your Highness," he pointed out with a smirk.

Wufei huffed. He crossed his arms and glared at Duo.

When the other man made no move to get off the bed Wufei glared.

"Well?" he prompted.

Duo frowned in confusion.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Are you going to consummate our union or not?"

Duo stared at him.

"Do you - do you _want_ to?" Duo asked, his tone unbelieving.

"Of course not," Wufei stated.

"Well what the hell makes you think I do?"

Wufei gestured to his own body.

"I'm your prize? The man you entered into a union with before the gods?"

Duo snorted.

"Listen, Your Worshipfulness, I wouldn't call you a _prize_ and I don't give a damn about our union or the gods."

Wufei stared, shocked more by Duo's blasphemy than by his rudeness.

"You stood in the temple and made an oath."

"Yeah well, that priest stood in the temple and made an oath too. He promised to protect the innocent and shelter the weak. But where was he when you needed him? Where was his god when your family were burned alive by that dragon?"

Wufei felt his familiar cold rage return. Duo had just voiced the questions he had been asking himself for years.

"The gods are a bunch of shit - a pack of lies told to children who grow up and tell the same lies to _their_ children so they can all sleep well at night. There are no gods - or if there are they don't give a damn about any of us, and especially not our union. The only power higher than us is death, and if there's a god of death I can guarantee I've already satisfied him."

Despite himself, Wufei felt a measure of respect for Duo.

"What about true-love?"

Duo looked at him as though he questioned Wufei's sanity.

"True-love?"

Wufei nodded.

"The legend was that I could only be saved by my true love."

Duo shook his head in disbelief.

"Legends are what drunken fishermen tell each other to pass the time. It doesn't mean anything. There's no such thing as true love. I was the only one that could save you because I was the only one quick enough to kill the dragon. No true-love. No gods. Just me, Duo Maxwell."

"So you don't intend to consummate our marriage?"

"The only thing I intend to do is get a decent night's sleep. We need to leave here at first light if we wanted to make it to Watersedge tomorrow and it's been weeks since I've slept in a real bed."

"What's in Watersedge?" Wufei had to ask.

"A very fast ship that is going to sail very far away from here."

Wufei cocked his head to one side. There was a good chance that Duo planned to travel far enough away from the valley that no one would know about them. Which meant there was a good chance Wufei could escape him and finally be free to lead his own life.

He refused to allow himself to get too caught up in the fantasy, however, until the practical steps were taken care of.

"What about the innkeeper?"

Duo lifted his eyebrows.

"What about her? You think we should give her the room back since we don't plan on using her bed for consummation purposes?"

"No. She'll come in here and the morning to show off the bed linens."

Duo closed his eyes and shook his head.

"The hell if I understand you people. You're telling me she's going to wave our dirty laundry around in front of people?"

"It's tradition. To please the gods."

Duo ran a hand over his face and looked back at Wufei.

"To hell with the gods," Duo muttered, as if that decided the matter.

"And to hell with the village? What happens tomorrow when the innkeeper shows them clean sheets?"

Duo shrugged.

"They learn to mind their own damn business?"

"They bring us before the Inquisition for defying the will of the gods. These people have been terrorized by a _dragon_ for the last three hundred years. You think they won't do everything in their power to please the gods so it doesn't happen again?"

Duo gave him a sour look, clearly recognizing the logic in Wufei's words.

"They just want to see semen, right?" Duo asked. "Neither of us is a woman so there isn't supposed to be blood involved, is there?"

Wufei arched an eyebrow and Duo flushed.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Wufei realized.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Your Mightiness, but yeah, I'm a virgin. I haven't had a lot of opportunities to work on my sexual prowess over the last few years, too busy struggling to stay alive and all that."

"No, there shouldn't be any blood," Wufei answered his earlier question, feeling contrite.

"Then why don't we just wake up in the morning, leave a little something for the gods and the gossips and be on our way?" Duo suggested, making a gesture that school boys used to reference masturbation.

"It needs to be tonight - the stains should be dry by morning. And then there's the ointment."

Duo frowned at the small jar the inn keeper had thoughtfully provided.

"So we do it tonight and smear a bunch of that on the sheets."

"Where?" Wufei asked him.

"What do you mean where?"

"Where on the sheets do you want to do this?"

"I don't know, the corner? I guess that wouldn't work." Duo sat up in the bed and frowned at the sheets as he clearly tried to figure out where the stains should go. He sighed and looked over at Wufei.

"Where do you think they should go?"

"Somewhere in the center, I imagine," Wufei offered, but in truth he wasn't sure either.

"What do you mean you _imagine_?"

Wufei lifted one shoulder.

"I'm a virgin too."

"Then how do you even -"

"The dragon liked to be red to, and he had… eclectic taste in reading material."

Duo opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and then shook his head as if to clear it.

Duo sighed and hung his head.

"We have to consummate our union, don't we?" He flopped back on the bed in a dramatic show of disappointment.

"Don't ask as if it's any great chore on your part," Wufei snapped, offended by the way Duo seemed anything but interested in him.

Duo chuckled.

"You're right. Losing my virginity to a high and mighty prince who despises everything about me isn't going to be difficult at all."

"I don't despise everything about you."

"I've seen the way you look at me, Your Loftiness. If there was a way you could twist your mouth into a bigger sneer you would."

Wufei felt himself flush.

"Stop calling me those things."

"What?"

"Your Highness, Your Worshipfulness, Your Mightiness, Your Loftiness."

"Well what else am I supposed to call you?"

"My name. Wufei."

"Wufei," Duo repeated, testing the word and Wufei felt an unexpected shiver at the way he said it.

"Well, Wufei. Like I said. You despise me. It's not exactly inspiring me to amorous action to know that you're wishing I was anyone but who I am."

Wufei sighed, knowing there was more than a little truth to what Duo was saying. He also knew that he needed to put aside his disdain for the thief, if only for this one night, so that this deed could be accomplished.

"I admire your bravery," Wufei told Duo. "You could have run away but instead you were… determined to kill the dragon."

Duo snorted.

"I was determined not to die. I didn't see how running was going to save me when the damn thing could _fly_ and breathe fire."

Somehow none of the others who had attempted to rescue Wufei had been able to realize that.

"You are also clearly intelligent," he added. "Or at least not as idiotic as some of the people I've met.

"Careful or you're going to make me blush."

Wufei sighed.

"Neither one of us wants to do this but perhaps we can agree to… try to make this experience as pleasant as possible and set aside our differences."

Duo shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that's better than glaring at each other the entire time."

Wufei felt his own lips twitch at that.

Duo sighed.

"So how does this… how does this work?"

"Perhaps we should undress?" Wufei suggested.

Duo nodded and in silence they both stripped out of their clothes, Wufei carefully laying his on the chair beside the bed while Duo carelessly tossed his own onto the floor.

Standing naked on opposite sides of the bed, they stared at each other.

Wufei couldn't help but think of the contrast between Duo's head to toe black clothing and his pale flesh.

Duo shivered under his gaze and Wufei lifted an eyebrow.

"Feeling a bit cold without the fire of your eternal hatred to warm me up."

Wufei snorted a laugh.

"Perhaps we should, ah, get under the covers?" Duo suggested.

Wufei nodded and they climbed into the bed. Duo flicked the comforter up so that it covered all but their faces.

They rolled onto their sides, facing each other, and Duo blew a breath upwards in an attempt to move his bangs out of his eyes.

He looked, Wufei couldn't help but think, adorable.

"So, uh…" Duo shifted and his knee jabbed against Wufei's thigh.

Wufei winced and reached out reflexively, grabbing Duo's hip with his hand.

He felt a curious tingle at the feel of Duo's smooth, firm skin.

Beside him Duo's breath hitched.

"Should we, uh, kiss or something?" Duo asked.

His tongue darted out, wetting his lips and Wufei felt his entire focus zero in on the motion, on the moist sheen left behind and the slight part between Duo's wide, thin lips.

Wufei had never kissed anyone before, had gone so far as to shove Meilin away the one time _she_ had tried to kiss him. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry and his throat strangely tight.

Duo didn't wait for a response. He slowly angled his face towards Wufei's, brushing their noses together before stopping just short of Wufei's mouth.

Wufei felt a gentle puff of Duo's breath, hot and soft and powerful enough to steal away Wufei's own breath.

Wufei closed the space between them and let his lips graze over Duo's. The thief's lips were chapped, rough and uneven and Wufei had to wonder how his own lips felt to Duo.

Duo made a sound, some kind of guttural moan that spiked Wufei's pulse. He had never heard anything like that and he wanted to hear it again.

He felt the slick press of Duo's tongue tracing over his lips and Wufei shifted, trying to angle his face and his body and he upset Duo's balance, rolling the other man and ending up laying on top of him.

Duo looked up at him, eyes dark and mouth open.

"You comfortable up there?" Duo asked, his voice different, a little breathless.

Wufei propped himself up on one elbow so that Duo wasn't supporting his entire weight. He felt Duo's hands move to his hips, steadying him, maybe even holding him in place.

"You aren't exactly soft," Wufei said, "but it's… not bad."

Duo snorted.

"You do wonders for my ego," he muttered.

Wufei smirked, the expression quickly wiped away when Duo arched up and caught his lips in another kiss.

Duo's lips parted and Wufei copied the motion, opening his mouth and feeling the wet heat of the other man's tongue.

Duo made that sound again and Wufei felt a surge, a jolt of pure lust that went straight to his groin.

He could feel blood rushing towards his cock, could feel himself start to grow hard and he moved his legs.

Duo grunted, his fingers flexed, digging into Wufei's skin and Wufei suddenly became aware of the fact that he wasn't the only one whose body was reacting.

Experimenting, Wufei moved his legs again, spreading them wider so that he was straddling Duo and the thief's breath caught in a gasp that Wufei swallowed.

He felt almost triumphant at that, Duo's reaction feeling almost as good as the friction against his cock.

Wufei angled his mouth, sliding his tongue along Duo's and delving deep into his mouth.

Duo groaned and one hand shifted to the back of Wufei's head, fingers tangling in his hair as he cradled his skull.

Wufei rocked his hips against Duo, feeling the other man's stiff cock move against his own and the sensation elicited a groan from his own mouth.

Duo pulled his mouth away, breathing heavily and staring up at Wufei with unfocused eyes as Wufei rocked against him again.

"That's - that's amazing," Duo panted.

Wufei nodded in agreement. It really was. He could feel the muscles in Duo's thighs move under him, could feel Duo's fingers tugging at his hair, at his skin, urging him on.

"Wait, wait," Duo suddenly stilled Wufei's movements, both his hands moving to grip Wufei's hips and hold him in place.

"What?" Wufei blushed at the irritation in his own voice.

Duo arched an eyebrow and his lips twitched.

"Relax, You W- Wufei," he corrected himself.

Duo reached over and grabbed the jar of ointment.

"Gotta put this to good use, right?" He asked.

"Oh."

Wufei had forgotten about that. Had truly forgotten about _all_ of it as he allowed himself to become absorbed by his arousal.

And now he remembered and he flushed.

"Hey," Duo caught him as Wufei tried to shift away. "What's wrong?"

Wufei twisted his arm free and rolled away from Duo, easing himself back down on the bed and pressing his hot face against the cool pillow case.

"Nothing," Wufei growled.

"And people tell me _I'm_ bad at lying," Duo muttered.

Wufei felt the bed shift and then felt Duo's body against his back, felt a strong arm around his waist and Duo's breath against his neck.

"This okay?" Duo asked.

Wufei wanted to say no, wanted to push him away, wanted, in that moment, to feel the rough scrape of rock and chain that he had lived with for so many years.

But he remained silent, allowing Duo to hold him, and he willed himself to _stop_.

"There's this legend," Duo said, his voice, his lips brushing against Wufei's neck and shoulder as he spoke. "Of a land across the ocean where all of our lost things are. Where our childhood memories travel to, where our - where our families live."

Wufei swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. He felt his eyes burn.

"Is that where your ship is going?"

"I wish," Duo breathed in a bitter laugh.

Wufei reached down and threaded his fingers through Duo's. Duo squeezed their joined hands.

"I know I'm not what you wanted, Wufei."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, _I_ wouldn't want me."

Wufei huffed.

"I don't know what I wanted. Who I wanted."

"What about now?"

"What?"

"What do you want _now_?"

Wufei thought about it, thought of all the things that were impossible for him to want, for him to have and then he squeezed Duo's hand.

"More of this," he decided.

Duo moved, tugged on Wufei's arm and used it to roll him over and he rose above him.

Wufei stared into the thief's eyes and he was unnerved by what he saw there.

Duo understood. Maybe he just _knew_ or maybe he felt it too. But Duo understood.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over Wufei's in a gentle caress that made Wufei shiver.

"What about that?" Duo asked.

Wufei nodded and Duo kissed him again, sucking on Wufei's lower lip until he opened his mouth. Duo's tongue teased him and Wufei could actually feel the other man's lips curve into a smirk as Wufei kissed him back.

Duo freed his hand from Wufei's and ran it over Wufei's side.

Wufei's breath caught as Duo traced over his chest, fingers circling his nipples.

"And that?" Duo asked against Wufei's mouth.

He nodded again and Duo shifted, lowering his head to kiss Wufei's sternum.

"And that?" Duo asked, but he wasn't looking at Wufei's face, couldn't see him nod.

"Yessss," the word became a moan when Duo kissed his right nipple, flicking his tongue over it and then sucking on it.

Duo did the same thing to Wufei's other nipple, stopping only when Wufei writhed underneath him.

He moved lower, pressing a kiss to Wufei's ribs.

"And that?"

"Yes."

Lower still, a kiss against the sharp juncture of Wufei's thigh and his hip.

"And that?"

"Yes."

Duo's nose brushed through Wufei's pubic hair and Wufei could feel him inhale.

He held his own breath as Duo's mouth pressed a kiss to the rough curls.

"And that?"

"Yes" he choked out.

Duo turned his head, resting his cheek against Wufei's thigh as he pressed another kiss to the base of Wufei's cock.

"And that?"

"Yes."

Duo looked up the length of Wufei's body, a devilish glint in his blue eyes as he kissed the head of Wufei's cock.

"And that?"

Wufei nodded, would have done even if Duo wasn't looking at him because he didn't think he was capable of forming even that one word.

Duo licked at the bead of precum on the head, pink tongue darting out and then retreating into his mouth.

Wufei watched him, watched Duo taste him, watched him catalog it.

Duo put his mouth back on Wufei's cock, but instead of a kiss he opened his lips wide and slid down the stiff length until Wufei felt the head of his cock nudge the back of Duo's mouth.

Duo lifted his eyebrows in silent question, his mouth too full to say anything.

Wufei nodded again, a little frantically.

Somehow Duo managed to grin around his mouthful.

He bobbed his head up and down a few times, tongue and teeth and lips enveloping Wufei and he had to lay back, had to close his eyes and lost himself in the feelings.

His body had never felt like this. Wufei had never felt this coil of anticipation in his belly, the almost weightless sensation in his limbs as it felt like all of his energy, all of his blood was in the flesh under Duo's ministrations.

Duo's fingers cupped Wufei's ass, kneading his skin and lifting Wufei up at the same time, changing the angle and Wufei moaned.

"Yes. By the gods, yes."

Duo made some noise, no doubt pleased with himself, and the vibration of the sound around his cock made Wufei shudder.

He felt himself close to that precipice, so close to oblivion and release and -

"Stop!" He pushed Duo's head away suddenly.

Duo stared at him with wide, confused eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"The sheets," Wufei reminded him as he wrapped a hand around his wet cock. He gripped himself tightly, pumping his fist up and down in a rhythm that had, in his spare experience, been the best way to get off.

Duo watched him, eyes still wide, his gaze on Wufei's hand and his cock.

Wufei saw that Duo's own cock was hard, the flesh red and swollen, the head gleaming and Wufei groaned as he looked at it, as he thought about the way Duo's lips had felt, the tight heat of his mouth.

"Wufei -"

He came, spurts of cum landing on his own belly and thighs as his body shuddered.

Duo sat back on his heels and looked him over.

Wufei panted, trying to steady his heart and regain his breath but it was difficult to do under Duo's gaze. He finally had to just close his eyes and let his body relax back against the bed.

"You didn't get _any_ on the sheets," Duo muttered a moment later.

Wufei opened his eyes and scowled.

He propped himself up and looked down. Sure enough, the evidence of his orgasm was _only_ on his own body.

Duo smirked and used one corner of the sheets to wipe Wufei's body clean.

Wuei couldn't help but remember Duo's first suggestion of just using a corner of the sheets.

He hated that, in reality, Duo had been right.

"I'd like to see you manage any better," Wufei challenged.

Duo's smirk, if anything, grew wider.

He reached down to stroke himself.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"That's because it was."

Duo chuckled and reached for the jar of ointment. He spread some on his hand and then returned to stroking himself.

Wufei stared. He had never thought - never known that lubrication could help. Judging by the look on Duo's face, it was helping considerably.

Duo's chest and face was flushed, almost as red as his cock, and Wufei watched him as he pleasured himself, fascinated by the sight.

"I think, ah, can I try - can I be inside you?" Duo asked.

Wufei swallowed hard.

He remembered reading about this, remembering feeling repulsed and intrigued in equal measure and wondering how such a thing was supposed to work.

Now, with the question put to him by a breathless Duo, Wufei felt anything but revulsion.

"Yes."

Wufei laid back and spread his legs wide.

Instead of pushing his cock into Wufei, however, Duo reached for more ointment.

"It hurts, without this," Duo explained at Wufei's frown.

"How would you know?" Wufei asked. "I thought you were a virgin."

"Yeah but I listen to people talk. Unlike you, I haven't lived with a _dragon_ for the last ten years."

It was a fair point.

"So what are you going to do?"

Duo reached for him, lifting one of Wufei's legs over his shoulder and then running his fingers over Wufei's flaccid cock, across his scrotum and the sensitive flesh under that.

Wufei shivered, a tremor of pleasure coursing through him at the touch.

"That okay?" Duo asked, returning to his earlier game.

"Yes."

Duo pressed one finger against the tight ring of muscle and Wufei drew in a deep breath as he felt the digit enter his body.

"And that?"

Wufei nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

He had never felt anything like it. It didn't hurt, exactly, but it was an unfamiliar pressure.

Duo wiggled his finger, glancing across something deep in Wufei that made him cry out.

"I hurt you?"

"No, no," Wufei assured him, breathing hard and wondering what that had been. "Not at all."

Duo stared at him for a minute, as if debating the veracity of Wufei's words.

"I enjoyed it," Wufei bit out.

Duo's smirk was exactly the one that had been on his face when he introduced himself to Wufei after killing the dragon.

"So - more of that?"

Wufei nodded.

Duo did it again, curling his fingers and Wufei found himself clutching at Duo's thighs, sure he was digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise, but Duo didn't seem to mind.

"I'm going to try - I'm going to add another finger."

Wufei waited while Duo added more ointment to his fingers.

The pressure was greater this time, more of a burn that stole his breath away.

Duo held his gaze, blue eyes full of concern.

Wufei nodded after a moment, encouraging him and Duo added a third finger.

He was slow, patient as he waited for Wufei to adjust, and then he curved his fingers, searching for that same spot he had found earlier.

"Yes," Wufei moaned, feeling an aching heat in his loins. He was amazed to find his cock hardening again, amazed that the feel of Duo's fingers inside him brought such pleasure.

After a few moments, Duo pulled his fingers out and Wufei felt the thick head of his cock press against him.

He swallowed hard, heart racing in anticipation.

Duo held his gaze while he slowly entered Wufei's body.

It burned, the stretching of his skin to accommodate Duo and Wufei felt his body tense up at the invasion.

"Okay?" Duo asked, the humor gone from his voice.

Wufei considered. It did not feel the same. It was more, so much more and he wondered if it was too much.

"Move."

"Out? Do you want me to pull out?"

"No, I want to feel you move. I want to know if it will hurt."

"Oh."

Duo was frowning as he slowly pushed further into Wufei's body.

His cock brushed against that same bundle of nerves and Wufei groaned.

Duo started to pull out and Wufei wrapped his free leg around Duo's ass, anchoring him in place.

"No. It's good."

Duo looked unsure, so Wufei pushed his body forward, burying Duo's cock deeper inside him.

The thief made that guttural sound again, almost a keen, and now it was Wufei who smirked.

"By the gods," Duo breathed.

"I thought you didn't believe in the gods," Wufei had to taunt him.

"I might _now_ ," Duo countered as he pulled out and then thrust back into Wufei.

Pain and then a spike of pleasure.

"Yes," Wufei agreed as Duo continued to move.

"You feel incredible," Duo muttered, turning his face to kiss Wufei's ankle where it rested against his shoulder. "I didn't know it was like this. It's - I've never felt anything like this. I can't even describe it."

Wufei agreed with him. This was beyond anything he had read about, anything he had ever felt by his own hand.

"I'm close," Duo said a few thrusts later, his movements as erratic as his breathing. "Do you think - should I pull out? For the sheets?"

"Will it… come out if you don't?" Wufei wondered.

"I don't know." Duo closed his eyes. "I can't think. I - Wufei I'm -"

He felt it. Felt the rush of heat in his body as Duo found his release.

"Oh Wufei."

He had never heard anyone say his name like that and it filled him with a sense of belonging that he had never thought to feel again.

Duo shifted away, his cock pulling out of Wufei and he let himself fall onto the bed beside Wufei.

Wufei shifted and he felt Duo's semen leak from his body. He looked over to see the sharp rise and fall of Duo's chest.

"Did it work?" Duo asked.

"Yes, it worked," Wufei confirmed.

"So I win," Duo had to be smirking, from the tone of his voice.

"I didn't realize this was a competition."

"A challenge - that's what you called it."

"It hardly seems fair, you were able to try a different position."

Duo snorted and rolled over onto his back.

"You're welcome to try it on me then."

Wufei arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you intended to sleep tonight?"

Duo looked sheepish.

"I ah, well… what's one more sleepless night? But maybe we should sleep tomorrow, on the ship? If you… if you want to come with me."

"If I don't I'll never know if that legend of yours is true," Wufei decided.

Duo reached out and brushed his knuckles over Wufei's lips.

"I thought I told you, legends are just things drunken sailors talk about."

"And you've never been wrong before?"

"Somehow I feel like you're going to go out of your way to make sure I'm never right again," Duo muttered.

"I knew you weren't an idiot."

-o-

The End


End file.
